Harry Potter y el Castillo del Olvido
by Lord Karyatoz
Summary: Un castillo que todo aquel que lo pisa pierde sus recuerdos. Ginny ha sido raptada, y Harry, Ron y Hermione van a rescatarla, con la ayuda de un extraño encapuchado. Así entrarán a distintos mundos, pero cada uno les depara una sorpresa y un gran reto.


Harry Potter y el Castillo del Olvido

**Harry Potter y el Castillo del Olvido**

No había llegado muy lejos. Luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, no había conseguido avanzar casi nada de la tarea que me había encomendado antes de morir. Me sentía en realidad muy presionado, puesto que mi principal fuente de consuelo, Ginny, ya no estaba ahí conmigo, y lo que más me dolía era que yo había propiciado eso. La boda de Bill y Fleur estaba cada vez mas cerca y se suponía que nosotros debíamos ir. No quería pasar muchos días en esa casa, puesto que cada uno de los días que pasaban acortaba mi posibilidad de avance antes de que Voldemort se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba con sus Horcruxes.

El día estaba muy caluroso el día de la boda. Antes de salir fuera, tome una poción multijugos, con lo que me convertí en Barny Weasley, para así pasar inadvertido y no crear problemas. Está de más decir que cuando la boda se estaba desarrollando sucedió el atentado contra el Ministro, y Ron, Hermione y yo fuimos perseguidos. Luego de pasar varios días en casa de Sirius, tuvimos que huir a un bosque, y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia.

1

La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

La soledad del bosque y la carga del medallón de Voldemort habían puesto irritables a mis amigos. Y aunque esto sólo sucedía de vez en cuando, era más común ver los pequeños gestos de amor que había entre Ron y Hermione. Esto me hacía sentir muy solo. Era el décimo día que pasábamos ahí y no teníamos noticias hacía mucho tiempo. La comida siempre era mala. No era por molestar a Hermione, pero cada vez que teníamos que comer esos hongos Ron y yo salíamos intencionadamente hacia el pequeño lago cerca de la tienda y vomitábamos todo lo que comíamos, por eso era muy común que nos enfermáramos muy seguido. Felizmente los avanzados conocimientos de Hermione permitían deshacernos de las molestias en pocos minutos, aunque ver su cara de preocupación y angustia cada vez que nos veía era más horrible que la enfermedad misma que estábamos o habíamos padecido. Hasta ahora Hermione había podido conservar nuestro grupo unido, sin embargo la pesada carga que llevábamos nos ponía muy irritables y muchas veces estuve a punto de pelear con Ron. Sin embargo, lo que pasó en el decimotercer día fue algo muy serio, y que inició la gran aventura que tendríamos inexplicablemente dentro de un solo predio.

Ese día Ron y yo habíamos salido a recolectar los champiñones que mas tarde habríamos de vomitar, cuando una sombra entre nosotros nos hizo sacar la varita.

-¡¿Quién está ahí!?- dije señalando con mi varita, ese lugar. Una luz increíblemente brillante me alcanzó. Caí de espaldas y Ron quedó sorprendido por el brillante Patronus en forma de cierva que se encontraba a pocos metros de nosotros. Detrás del patronus apareció una figura conocida con un pelo de llameante color rojo. Ginny salió del claro y nos miró fijamente.

-¿¡Que haces aquí?!- preguntamos ambos al unísono.

Ruborizados por ese contacto, no dijimos más y fue Ron quien tomo la palabra.

-Ginny, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Te dejamos hace meses en La Madriguera, como viniste a parar aquí.

Silenciosamente, Ginny se puso a llorar.

-Ron… La Madriguera ya no existe. Ron, papá y mamá están en Azkaban.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Fue horrible Ron. Fred y George también fueron asaltados en sus tiendas pero pudieron escapar. Muchos de los nacidos muggles han sido llamados al Ministerio, y muchos de ellos han sido encarcelados. Ahora mismo yo estoy siendo buscada por los mortífagos.

No pude contenerme. Fui hacia Ginny la levanté del suelo, y la abracé. Ella sollozó en mi hombro. Miré a Ron, que parecía que le hubieran dicho que tendría que criar mil acromántulas en su casa. Lo devolví a la realidad con un palmo en el hombro, y condujimos a Ginny hacia la tienda. Hermione preparó un poco del chocolate que tenía guardado y Ginny bebió de él, y como había pasado por una mala experiencia, la acomodamos en mi cama y la dejamos dormir.

Me senté en silla del recibidor, y Ron y Hermione pronto fueron hacia mí.

-Es increíble que haya pasado esto- comencé- Voldemort está cada vez más decidido a atraparme, su fin ya no es sojuzgar a los muggles y adueñarse del mundo mágico. Soy yo.

-Harry -dijo Hermione- Eso era demasiado obvio, puesto que tú eres su mayor amenaza. Él siente que si tú ya no estás tendría el camino libre como para llevar a cabo sus planes.

-Es por eso que le ha hecho esto a mi familia- continuó Ron- quiere atraerte hacia una emboscada. Eso es una trampa.

-Felizmente Ginny, consiguió escapar. Está muy débil. Después de todo Voldemort…

-¡NO!

El ruido de capas y botas apareció en el claro.

-SALGAN QUIÉNES SEAN. SABEMOS QUE ESTÁN OCULTOS. SALGAN EN NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO.

Un hechizo rojo pasó alrededor de mi cabeza y atravesó la tienda. Ginny se había levantado y nos metía prisa para que huyéramos. No pensaba dejar sola a Ginny así que empuñé mi varita y nos atrincheramos con Hermione y Ron. No había pensado en las consecuencias. Un penetrante dolor en mi cicatriz me advirtió del peligro.

-TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ- le grité a los demás.

Hermione cogió a Ron de la mano y me hizo señas para que Ginny y yo la cogiéramos. Logré alcanzar su mano en el instante en que la tienda fue demolida por varios hechizos devastadores.

-¡Ginny, Ginny!

Pero Ginny no respondía al llamado. Angustiado descubrí que Ron y Hermione ya se habían desaparecido, e intenté encontrar a Ginny. Fue entonces que el mundo se me vino encima. Ginny había sido capturada. Estaba desmayada, puesto que estaba muy débil. No me quedaba alternativa. No podía rescatarla ahora, con una herida sangrante en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y el cuerpo golpeado cruelmente. Mientras los Merodeadores se acercaban, desaparecí. El hechizo de rastreo que teníamos entre nosotros funcionó y me aparecí al lado de Ron y Hermione, en una casa que parecía que ellos habían allanado. Hermione le estaba limpiando una mejilla sangrante a Ron, que se paró en el instante en que me aparecí.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Lo siento, Ron. Ellos se la llevaron.

-PERMITES ESO Y SÓLO DICES LO SIENTO! QUE TE PASA HARRY! CREÍ QUE ERAS MAS VALIENTE- y con un movimiento raudo me cogió del cuello de la camisa y me estampó contra la pared.

-¡Ron!- Hermione fue hacia él y lo obligó a soltarme, pues aunque me hubiera podido soltar yo solo, sabia que no era lo moralmente correcto pues yo había dejado que capturaran a Ginny. Ron me soltó y me miró como si lo hubiera ofendido gravemente. Me acomodé el cuello y no le dije nada. Salí furioso de la habitación y de la casa también.

Había alguien esperando ahí.

-Ante ti aguarda algo que necesitas…

Lo apunté con mi varita, pero él no retrocedió. Esa voz me parecía haberla escuchado en algún lado.

-Mas habrás de perder algo querido para reclamarlo…-en ese momento se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Una luz apareció y se quedó ahí frente a mí. Regresé al interior de la casa por precaución y la luz me había seguido. Hermione sabría algo de eso. Le preguntaría. Ron y Hermione bajaban en ese momento.

La luz se volvió roja y nos dejo inconscientes a los tres.

Cuando despertamos, estábamos en medio de una pradera descubierta, y al frente, una cueva. Seguimos el camino de la cueva y apareció ante nosotros un enorme Castillo que parecía una obra mal hecha, y ser sostenido solo por magia, y deduje que era así probablemente.

La Voz habló:

-Bienvenidos al Castillo del Olvido.

El castillo era de estilo medieval, mármol y vidrios finos aparecían en cada de una de las paredes, blancas como la nieve.

-Parece que no hay nadie…-dijo Hermione.

-¿No te parece que hicimos mal en entrar así?-dijo Ron- Siento algo raro en este lugar.

-Si queremos encontrar a Ginny, sí-respondí.

-¿Estás tan seguro que mi hermana se encuentra en algún lugar de este castillo?

-Es una corazonada, pero siempre he confiado en mi instinto, y sé que está aquí. Puedo sentirlo.

-Ahora que lo dices-contestó Ron- Yo también siento algo.

-Con sólo mirar esto, he pensado, está aquí. Pero, también siento otra presencia… aunque no podría decir de quién.

-Supongo que las grandes mentes piensan igual, ¿eh Harry?-dijo Ron apoyándose en mi hombro con el brazo.

-Son tan tontos los dos…-rió Hermione, divertida.-Pero supones mal-dijo algo más seria.

-¿Por qué?-le dije.

-Yo también lo noto. Aquí pasa algo raro, deberíamos comprobarlo.

-Pues muy bien- le dije. Tomé mi varita, y me encaminé a la puerta en el fondo de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A comprobarlo. ¿Acaso tienen miedo?

-No seas ridículo-dijo Ron- Vamos Herm, acompañémoslo.

-Creo que deberíamos cerrar la puerta-dijo Hermione.

Un momento después, lanzo un grito que hizo que ambos nos volviéramos con las varitas a punto, hacia el lugar, donde uno de esos encapuchados, desaparecía al vernos.

Un segundo después estaba detrás de nosotros.

-¿Quién eres?-le dije, apuntándole.

-Debe ser un mortífago. ¡Tengan cuidado!-dijo Hermione.

-No me esperaré a que él sea el primero. _¡Desmaius!_

La varita dio un chisporroteó, pero la magia estaba bloqueada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡No funciona!

-Es evidente-habló el extraño, con una voz tenue y empalagosa que no podía recordar de quién era.-Nada más, al pisar este castillo… Has olvidado como hacer magia… y no va ser lo último que olvides."Aquí, encontrar es perder, y perder es encontrar." Así es como son las cosas en el Castillo del Olvido.

-¿Castillo del Olvido?-repetí- eso es lo que mencionó la voz que habló por primera vez.

-Exacto… aquí encontrarás a personas que conoces y que añoras…

-No hay nadie a quien yo…-entonces la verdad llegó por sí sola- ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Tienen a Ginny aquí!

-¿Quieres dar con ella?- comentó el encapuchado-Si así lo deseas…

En un movimiento extremadamente veloz, que ninguno de nosotros pudo percibir, el encapuchado había avanzado sobre nosotros, había llegado detrás, y un segundo después estaba en su posición original.

-¿Qué has hecho?-le pregunté.

-Es sencillo, tomé parte de tus recuerdos, y he hecho esto con ellos.-Mostró unas cartas- Ésta es la clave para reunirte con tus seres queridos.-y me lo lanzó.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una carta?

-No es un simple naipe. Es una promesa. Usa esa tarjeta, y sé constante. De esa manera, lograrás reunirte con tu amada. Alza la carta frente a ti, y la puerta se abrirá. Detrás de ella, habrá un mundo nuevo. Inténtalo.-me dijo señalando la puerta.

Me puse en camino, pero un par de manos me jalaron, y escuché la voz preocupada de Hermione:

-¡Espera, Harry! ¿Y si es una trampa?

-No hay problema-le dije.

Llegué a la puerta, y levanté el naipe. La especie de corona que tenía la puerta empezó a brillar intensamente.

-¿Así?

-Sí-contestó el encapuchado- Márchate ahora, Harry. Para perder y reclamar o reclamar y volver a perder…- su voz se fue haciendo como un eco, y desapareció.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ron.

-Eso ya no importa. Vamos ahora muchachos, tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Dicho esto, cruzamos la puerta. Una luz blanca impresionante se formó en la habitación, y me sentí como tragado en un vortex espacial que no tenía fin. Cuando por fin terminó, sentí el aroma de pasto y bosque en mi nariz.

Me levanté. No se parecía en nada a un lugar en dónde yo hubiera estado.

-¿No sabes que es este lugar, Hermione?, ¿Hermione?

Nadie respondía. Hasta que caí en la cuenta. Ninguno de los dos estaba junto a mí. Me sentía mareado por el viaje, y sentía el hombro adolorido. Debía tener algún hueso roto.

En ese instante un cuchillo negro apareció en el aire, y lo esquivé por unos pocos centímetros.

Un muchacho joven, de no más de 11 años, apareció frente a mí. Su pelo rubio alborotado combinaba perfectamente con sus azules ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- me preguntó.

No pude contestar, el resto de fuerzas me abandonaron, y caí desmayado.


End file.
